Allyessa Dravanor
}} was a Jedi Padawan during the time of the Old Republic who became a vampire in a bid to save her family. She fought alongside the Rebellion and married an X-wing pilot named Yale Kelisor. Biography Allyessa Kelisor, born Allyessa Dravanor, was a jedi padawon/shadow guard turned freedom fighter in the years following the clone wars. The exact reason she returned during the Great War is unknown, however a particularly strong surge in the force from one of her bloodline might prove significant. Early life Allyessa was born to a mistryl shadow guard mother and an unknown father on the planet Emberlene in the year 37 BBY. At age 4 she was discovered by a passing Jedi Knight and taken to the temple to be trained in the ways of the force. During her years there she kept in touch with and developed a secret romance with Marressa Kelisor: a shadow guard 4 years her senior who lived on Corasuant. Her 18th birthday brought with it a distress signal issued from the Eleven Elders of Emberlene, ordering all guards off planet to return to Emberlene at once or face disciplinary action. Fearing the Council of Elders more than The Jedi Council, Allyessa stole a YT-1300 from a junkyard and managed to patch it up enough to get home. Upon her return to Emberlene she was placed under the tutelage of Marressa and ordered to undergo the Trial of the 12 Blades: the rite of passage that all new shadow guards must complete after reaching eighteen years of age. Not all who undertake it survive. The Jedi Must Die Following her completion of a year of nonstop training and the Trial of 12 Blades Allyessa was assigned a series of minor missions, ranging from mercenary soldiering to body guarding to professional escort. Her greatest challenge came in the form of an assassination order for a Jedi named Xerin, a Knight who had been interested in her as his padawon at one time. She refused the assignment on the grounds of her inexperience in the field: the mission was passed instead to her teacher and lover Marressa Kelisor. She begged Marressa to refuse the mission but she would have none of it. Following her in the ship she had commandeered on Corasuant, she tried to stop her from completing her mission. In a standoff on Bothawui Marressa gave her a choice: save the Jedi she barely knew or save her lover she had known all her life. Choosing her heart over her head, Allyessa stood aside and allowed Marressa to strike the killing blow, sealing her fate as an outcast of the Jedi order. Let The Monster Rise After her failed attempt to save Xerin, Allyessa was brought back to Emberlene in chains. Only her estranged mother's intervention saved her from a traitor's death, opting instead to have her eyes put out. Blind, using only the force to guide her ship, she ended up in the workshop of a Sith cyberneticist who granted her a pair of Sith alchemical and technological eyes for a price: Find the Sith Lord Mara, freeze him in carbonite, and bring him to the Sith fortress in the underbelly of Corasuant. As it was a Sith as the target she agreed, on the condition that she also repair her ship and be given one year's time in which to do this. The Sith agreed, outfitting her ship with a combination of technologies, not all of them good in origin, and also retrofitting the ship both inside and outside with new armor, new living quarters, and controls that could be operated through the force. One of the side effects of the Sith alchemy in both ship and her new eyes was a slow but steady shifting of her mind set from the rigid young jedi she had once been into the odd mix between a Sith and Jedi that she was becoming. To be sure she still had her goals and her morals; however her methods had become a bit unorthodox and a tad suspect of late. A Shot At Redemption After receiving her new eyes and paying back her debt to the Sith who had made them, Allyessa struck out on her own, taking odd jobs of all levels of legality. One job request came through channels that should have long since been closed to her: Jedi channels. One of the last remaining Jedi had been protecting the padawon of deceased Jedi Knight Xerin but he had been captured and the padawon was not yet strong enough to fend for herself in the cruel post-Clone Wars galaxy. Before he was captured her protector sent out one last message imploring any Jedi to find her and protect her. Allyessa caught wind of it through a Sith contract to have the young girl taken out of the picture; fending off her fellow mercenaries she found the girl first and spent 4 years on the run, training her what little she knew in the ways of the Force and teaching her everything else she knew about surviving. Lilian grew to view Allyessa as an older sister, never knowing about the role she had played in the death of her master. After spending time blending into the underbelly of the galaxy they learned of a resistance against the Empire, an organization of freedom fighters known simply as the Rebellion. Seeking them out by following a dream Lilian had of another Jedi, they hid their true identities and blended into the rest of the Rebels, awaiting the arrival of the one who would tip the scales. Things don't always work out according to plan: no one could have foreseen the romance that would blossom between Allyessa and the X-wing pilot Yale Kelisor, the younger brother of her former teacher Marressa. They ended up marrying on a rebel base and she became pregnant shortly after. While pregnant Allyessa ran afoul of Marressa: her new sister in law. She had been tracking her little brother for some time and had flown into a blind rage when she learned of his new wife. For all that had passed between them Allyessa still loved her and she implored her to stand down but she would not. Marressa died on the sands of Tattooine following a short but brutal fight that nearly cost Allyessa both her life and that of her unborn child: a girl child she would name Maressa in honor of the woman whose life she had ended. Her debt to Lylian was paid; she had avenged the wrong done to her all those years ago. Personality and traits Powers and abilities • Force speed • Force Visions • Telepathy • Force Concealment Category:Female Category:Grey Jedi